


CHRISTMAS PROMPT: DECORATING THE CHRISTMAS TREE WITH SETH ROLLINS

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [131]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: Requested By AnonHey there! Can I request two Christmas prompts? If so, can you do decorating the tree with Seth and going ice skating with Dean?Pairings: Seth Rollins x ReaderSummary: you and Seth decorate the Christmas tree.WARNINGS: FLUFF, Just fluff, and kissing.Word Count:372
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 1





	CHRISTMAS PROMPT: DECORATING THE CHRISTMAS TREE WITH SETH ROLLINS

  * Seth let out a cheer as he put the top part of the tree on. Standing back and admiring his work.

“All we got to do now is decorate it.” Seth spoke, turning around to face you. You quickly looked up from untangling the Christmas lights, giving him smile, Seth smiled at you as he made his way towards you, helping you untangling the lights.

Once you and Seth finished untangling the lights, you’s put them on the tree. Seth plugged it into the power switch, while you went towards the box with all the Christmas decorations, you took out some baubles walking to the tree.

“I forget something, I’ll be back.” Seth announced, running off into your shared bedroom, you shook your head in amusement, putting the baubles on.

Seth came back with red baubles with his logo on it.

“You are such an adorable dork.” You laughed, as he put them on the tree, smiling proudly.

“Rude.” He muttered, making you chuckle.

The both of you continued to decorate the tree with baubles and other decorations until the tree was full.

Seth quickly turned on the power switch, making the Christmas lights light up. Seth came over towards you standing beside you and wrapping his arm around your waist, pulling you closer to his side. The both of you looked at the tree in awe.

“It’s so beautiful.” You cooed.

“I know, you know what else is beautiful, you.” Seth spoke, making you smile, you quickly looked away from him as you tried to contain the goofy smile you had on your face.

Seth placed his fingers under your chin, turning it towards him as he smirked at you.

“You’re an adorable dork.” Seth chuckled, winking at you, as he leaned closer, his lips ghosting over yours. Seth quickly pressed his lips against yours. Your hands grabbed the side of his face as you closed your eyes, while his hands rested on your waist. Both of you’s letting out a moan. About a minute of kissing Seth pulled away, resting his forehead against yours.

“Let’s take a picture of the tree.” You suggested, breathing heavily.

“Or we can just kiss again.” Seth hummed, pressing his lips against yours passionately again…





End file.
